Not Alone
by sailingskies
Summary: St. Berry: Soon after Run Joey Run, Jesse and Rachel make amends. Very fluffy, feel good! St. Berry!


Summery: After Run Joey Run. Rachel is upset because she is on the outs with the glee club. Jesse is upset after losing Rachel. Glee Assigment: Sing something you feel like you need to share. St. Berry fic.

Rachel sat in the courner of the room. Mr. Shuester was late again and after _Run Joey Run _no one in Glee seemed to want to be with her. Not that they were ever really friends with her, but now they were being particularly nasty.

"Let's all go see a movie tonight! I need to hang with some friends. You know, 'cause I have them" Mercedes said loudly to the club. Rachel knew that she wasn't invited. She never was.

Jesse was sitting in the hallway with his head against the wall. He knew that he had to go inside. Singing is what he loved; it's what he did! Rachel was going to be in there, though. Rachel, the love is his life. In short, Jesse knew that Rachel was his soulmate. There was no question with the two of them. They would get out of high school and then star on Broadway together. Jesse's life plan now was intertwined with Rachel's: Broadway, engagement, marriage, children, Tony's, Oscar's, Grammy's, and Emmy's. It was their dream. Jesse's ego was hurt by Run Joey Run. Yeah, it kind of sucked to be triple cast with one boy who was a man-whore and one who was a total douche. That being said, Jesse got it. He knew that Rachel meant well. Yeah, it hurt him, but he got it. Or at least he was more understanding then the rest of those bastards. So Jesse just stood outside of the door, waiting for Glee to start. He should be happy, and yet, Jesse was miserable.

Finally Mr. Shuester started walking towards the room and so Jesse stepped in with him. He saw Rachel sitting alone and helpless looking - everything he felt inside - and his heart wrenched.

"Okay guys! Sorry I'm late, Emma needed some help…. Anyway! Your assignment is to sing a solo. Now, it shouldn't just be a song that you heard on the radio and you liked. It shouldn't be a song that you think would match your vocal technique or your singing it because you think you should. I just want you to sing about something that you need to get out. You need to say it because of yourself."

Jesse didn't know what to do - it was his standard to go first and yet he had no clue on what to sing! Jesse looked around the room, making sure that no one else was planning on going so he had a minute to think. Kurt seemed to be humming _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_ - an odd choice, Jesse thought that Kurt shouldn't do Evita because it held no relevance and because it was such a Rachel song that no one should even try with her in the room. Mercedes was probably going to do a black girl song, typical. Puck was probably searching for another song by someone Jewish. Quinn was glaring at Rachel while rubbing her baby bump. Finn was rocking his head in a beat, probably getting ready to do a bad 80's song. Really, that boy can't sing, dance, and he has no taste in music at all. Jesse skipped over the rest, there was no point. The dancers would dance, Artie would do a lovesick song, tina… well, Tina's not really that noticeable, and Santana would do something slutty. His eyes landed on Rachel's hunched over form. Alone, they were both so lost without each other.

"Mr. Shue?" Jesse asked, surprised by his own voice, "Can I sing first? I think I found the perfect song."

Jesse walked up, to the front of the room. Most of the Glee club scoffed at him - of course Jesse would go first. But Jesse had eyes only for Rachel, her eyes, bloodshot and red, looked up at him through wet eyelashes.

"_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Jesse didn't really know where the song was coming from. He had heard it a while back but it didn't really appeal to him until now. Damn those feelings that he caught from Rachel.

"_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

"_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Rachel was peering up at him more attentively now. There was no way that he could be singing to her? The boy that she loved with her whole being trying to tell her that he loved her, impossible.

"_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

"_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

"_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through"_

Rachel looked up at him, it was all a dream. Jesse was her soulmate and for him to give her a second chance, it was a dream come true. The gleeks looked discusted, Mr. Shue looked bored, but Jesse stared into Rachel's eyes with a pleading look.

"Mr. Shue? Can I go now also?"

"Sure Rachel, it seems as if no one else is ready."

Rachel stared again into Jesse's eyes, she was ready to forgive. Rachel knew that Jesse was the one that made her really happy. He was the one that made her heart swell and he spine shiver. He was the one that would always be there. He was the one that could dance with her best and sing with her better than anyone could even imagine.

"_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

"_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

_Feel the early morning madness_

_Feel the magic in the making_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

"_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

"_I'm coming out of make-up_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

"_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last!_

"_And this time will be bigger_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it..._

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment_

_With so much to live for?_

"_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_So much to say not just today but always..._

_We'll have early morning madness_

_We'll have magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye..._

_We taught the world new ways to dream!"_

Jesse's heart swelled. A second chance with the woman of his dreams. He stood up slowly and walked over to Rachel. He paused, about two feet away from her, and said, "Barbra. It is always Barbra, isn't it?" He smiled genuinely. The difference that it made compared to his show-face. Rachel grinned and leaned forward into the hug that she had been missing. There was very little that she loved more than his hugs. Jesse pressed a soft kiss into her temple.

The Glee club would come around, but for now Rachel and Jesse were happy again. They would always be happy together: broadway, awards, their family - they would be happy through it all. But the thing out of all of it that was the best was them. It always would be.


End file.
